Leonardo Ponce de Léon Spitz (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Leonardo Ponce de Léon "Leo" Spitz is a little nutty. he runs a website, The Real Effing Deal, from which he tells the world about the giant robots that the government doesn't want you to know about. He may be oblivious to a lot of things, including pretty girls, but he's got to be ever vigilant if he wants to get the jump on his competition over at GiantEffingRobots.com and his eternal nemesis Robo-Warrior. Biography Meeting Bumblebee He and Mikeala were walking by when they heard some shootings and explosions at Sam House and went to investigate, As Sam leaves his garage. he meets up with Mikaela and Leo and ask him what he's doing. knowing very well they are here due to the noises, he tries to make up an excuse but they dont fall for it. so he introduces them to Bumblebee. they are all surprised, mainly Leo. thinking this would make great news for his website. but Sam doesnt allow it. he then tells them about Bee name. Mikeala ask him how they meet. Sam tells them about the Allspark and everything he learned and he also tells them that when he was in a schoolar trip in December in order to graduate. a piece of the Allspark got stuck in his backpack. Leo ask if he can have the shard for his website, but Sam says no, then he tells them about the Mission City situation he also tells them about the Metal man, what happened after the battle and the Sideways situation. they leave the garage. Getting Involved in the War Sometime later, when Decepticons were detected nearby Sam location, Camshaft was sent to watch over him, but he came up with Leo who recognized the Autobot symbol on Camshaft. both meet up with Sam, who wanted to go with Mikaela, after Mikaela gets in, they are captured by Grindor and taken to Megatron, where Starscream kills the Autobot. the Decepticon leader seemed uninterested in Leo, apparently playing coy with the intrepid web journalist while he waxed loquacious about dissecting Sam. Thankfully the Autobots arrived, and understanding the crucial asset Leo represented assigned Bumblebee to safely evacuate him. Now a fugitive alongside his friends, Leo began to waver at the weight of what was going on, leading the Autobots Skids and Mudflap to consider killing him so they wouldn't have to worry about him. Teaming Up with a Rival Once he realized the magnitude of the threat facing Earth, Leo's savvy again proved the key to unraveling the mystery as he used his inside contacts to lead Sam to former government agent Seymour Simmons. The Fallen's Revenge Going to Egypt after learning of the whereabouts of the seeker Jetfire, they all travel to the Smithsonian musuem. after the former Decepticon was re-activated they were teleported to egypt. When Sam thought that the long lost Matrix of Leadership might be able to restore the slain Optimus Prime to life, Leo refused to continue the journey thinking that his friends are crazy and dont know where they are going, they have no issues leaving him behind, but Leo changes his mind and joins them. Leo showed his uncanny powers of reasoning and skepticism as the group approached the Tomb of the Primes, and openly questioned if "Grandpa Blackbird" might be ill-informed, but his insightful observations led Sam to discover the wonders hiding under his very nose. As they returned to Egypt, the monstrous Decepticon Starscream began dropping missiles on their position. Decoy he alongside, Simmons, Skids, Mudflap and Knock Out served as a decoy, when they encountered three Decepticons combiners. after the Decepticons were defeated, he reunited with the others. Relationships Friends and Allies *Sam Witwicky - Friend *Mikaela Banes - Friend *Seymour Simmons - Rival turned ally *Bumblebee - Ally *Camshaft - Ally *Moonracer - Ally *Knock Out - Ally *Jetfire - Ally *Arcee - Ally *Wheelie - Ally *Skids - Ally *Mudflap - Ally Enemies *Bombshock *Starscream *Megatron *Mudslinger *Stakeout *Grindor Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 stop motions) **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (First appearance) - Ramon Rodriguez, RoadRage **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (Mentioned only) Trivia Gallery Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Humans Category:Males Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Humans Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Humans